Until Proven Guilty
by Sherkoni
Summary: YYH:INU AU What's an average city girl supposed to do when she finds herself mixed up with murder, actors, models and lawyers? That's exactly what Botan would like to know! [HieiBotan[KagxInu]
1. The Reikai Rehabilitation Center

**Title: Until Proven Guilty  
  
Genre: (thought I'd put this since I can only fit two in the summary) Mystery/Suspense/Thriller/Romance/Action  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warning: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. This is REALLY an AU - please don't flame me if you don't like those. You're welcome to turn around now.   
**  
**Summary:** After getting put in rehab for alcohol, Botan finds herself right in the middle of a murder. Starting on a chilling pursuit to free the name of her new found friend (Kurama) she ends up almost getting killed herself. She quickly learns that you trust no one and anyone can be innocent...until proven guilty.  
  
_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. However, the story line is mine - don't steal! n.n;;  
_  
- - - - - - -  
**-----------------------------------  
Chapter 1  
  
Reikai Rehabilitation Center**

**-------------------------------------------  
**  
(Botan's POV)  
  
I felt my world swaying beneath me again and I blindly clutched the closest thing my hand could find. Which just happened to be the public trash can that was on the sidewalk I had been aimlessly walking down. I relinquished my grip and brought my hand up to face, examining the large wad of gum I had placed my hand over - now squashed to my palm.  
  
"Oh gross..." I muttered. I set down the bottle of beer I had all but drained and tugged at the sticky material. It clung to my fingers and I growled angrily, shaking my hand as if I could somehow just shake the gross substance off my fingers. As I continued waving my now covered hands, I lost my balance and stumbled into the street. Given my drunken condition, I could hardly walk as it was, but the asphalt was wet from the storm that had just gotten over. I had barely taken three steps when my black designer boot slipped and I was sent tumbling to the ground.   
  
I barely felt the pain of the impact because of my intoxicated brain. I also barely heard the loud honk coming from behind me.  
  
**oOo  
**  
"Miss? Are you awake?"  
  
I groaned and opened my eyes, meeting the soft, brown hues of a plump woman dressed in a white uniform. I quickly realized I wasn't in my bed and began to panic. I tried to sit upright, but the woman placed an arm on my shoulders and forced me down. Realizing how weak I really was at the moment, I frantically began to scan my surroundings. There was a large machine hooked to my bed that kept making a soft beeping noise. There was a quaint counter on one side and a large fern with two chairs on the other.   
  
Revelation hit me like a ton of bricks. I was in a hospital room. "W-What happened?!" I shouted, bolting upright before the woman could restrain me again. "Why am I here? What's wrong with me?"  
  
The woman sighed and placed a hand on mine, giving it a slight squeeze. "You're fine dear. The doctor will be with you shortly."  
  
This answer calmed me enough that I managed a small nod instead of shouting again. She gave me a reassuring smile and left the room. I only had to wait another two minutes before a burly man came in who I could only assume was the doctor. "Hello Botan," he greeted warmly, taking a seat next to my bed.   
  
"Hello," I whispered, barely restraining the anxiety of wanting to know why I was in the hospital.   
  
"I assume you want to know why you're here," he began calmly.   
  
I gave a quick nod.  
  
"Last night you were nearly hit by a large truck." He ignored my shocked gasp and continued. "Fortunately, he swerved just in time and you were left with a minor injury on your right shoulder."  
  
I glanced down at my shoulder and sure enough, there was a J-shaped cut embedded on my skin. I looked up at the doctor. "Is it infected or something?"  
  
He gave a throaty laugh. "Oh no, it's not - you'll hardly feel it in a few days."  
  
I smiled. "So I can go home then."  
  
The doctor stopped laughing and gave me a grave look. "I'm afraid not." I felt the panic rise in my stomach again before he continued. "The reason the truck almost hit you was you were sitting in the middle of the road, completely unaware of your surroundings. Do you know why Botan?"  
  
I swallowed nervously, pretty sure that I did, but I decided to remain silent.   
  
"It was because you were two points beyond legally drunk, Botan," the Doctor reprimanded slowly, giving me a scolding look. "We consider it serious when you put yourself and others in danger."  
  
I could only nod in reply.   
  
"Therefore, given the circumstances, we're sending you to a rehabilitation center."  
  
I almost flipped out of the bed. "What?!" I raged, glaring at the Doctor in disbelief. "I don't need rehab! Everyone drinks a little!"  
  
"We've checked your records and we've found that your drinking habits are more than just a little. You've gotten several tickets and offences of DUI and you have overdue fees in almost every bar in town." He paused, allowing the information to sink in. "You will have two days to be completely moved into The Reikai Rehabilitation Center."  
  
I sunk back into the pillows of the hospital bed in disbelief. I had always had a slight problem with drinking, but I had never considered I would have to go into rehab over it.  
  
**oOo  
**  
I swung my backpack over my shoulder and adjusted my two hundred dollar sun-glasses. I gave the huge, white building another disgusted look before making my way through the large glass doors. I glanced around at the spacious center and had to admit that it was actually really nice. A lot nicer than I had thought it would be, anyway. There was a check-in desk in the middle, a large set of stairs leading up to what I was sure the living rooms. To my left side was a huge rec room - games, a TV and an assortment of furniture decorated it. To my right was a large cafeteria, which I was surprised looked like it came straight out of a nice university. With a disgusted frown I realized the rooms in which they worked with the patients must be upstairs.  
  
I wanted to find my room so I could just relax and sulk to myself. Maybe I'd just stay up all night and watch _"Down to the Gutterhole"._ My favorite movie since I was twelve - no doubt what started my drinking habits...  
  
I was only standing there a moment before a young man approached me, looking to be only a few years older than I was. He had jet-black hair that was slicked to his head in a 90's style do. His large chocolate eyes made his already boyish face look even more innocent. He grinned at me and stretched out his hand. "Hi, I'm Doctor Urameshi, you must be Botan."  
  
I took his hand uncertainly. I had expected him to be some type of secretary or messenger boy. It was weird that he had taken time to come and greet me personally. It was even weirder that he was a doctor at his age. "Hi." I moved a strand of hair out of my eyes before bluntly adding, "How old are you?"  
  
He didn't seem surprised at my sudden question and gave a knowing laugh. "I know, you probably think I'm too young to know what I'm doing, but I can assure you I am more than qualified."  
  
I released his hand and gave him a small smile. "I'm sure you are," I replied, trying to keep the cynicism out of my voice. "But you still didn't answer my question."  
  
He grinned at me unexpectedly, still not deterred by my less than friendly actions. "I'm twenty-two."  
  
My assumptions had been correct. "You are hardly older than me, Dr. Urameshi. I'm–"  
  
"Nineteen, I know." He laughed at my surprised face. "You are my patient. I make it my business to know these things."  
  
I glared at him bitterly, shifting my bag on my shoulder. He didn't seem perturbed by my glare (not surprising) and offered a hand for my bags. "Here, let me show you to your room."  
  
I willingly gave him my large bag, my wounded shoulder yearning for a break. He easily tossed it over his shoulder as if it were nothing more than my make-up bag and started up the stairs. I followed wordlessly behind him. As soon as he reached the top, he took a left and after walking past about ten doors, stopped.   
  
"Room 420," he quipped cheerily, pointing to the golden numbers engraved on the door.  
  
"Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?" I snapped.  
  
He stared at me innocently. "What do you mean?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and snatched my bag from his arm. "For your information, I am NOT a crack-head."  
  
He chuckled, taking out a golden key from his pocket. "I never said you were."  
  
I snatched the key from him before he could say anything else and shoved it into the keyhole. I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, instantly greeted with a soft lilac smell. "Wow," I breathed, my anger immediately washing away with the beautiful aroma. "My room smells wonderful!"  
  
Dr. Urameshi grinned, looking happier than when we had met - if that was possible. "That," he said, hauling my backpack into my room, "was Kurama's idea. He said a lady's room deserved to smell as good as flowers."  
  
I gave him a genuine smile. "Is Kurama another doctor?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"No," Dr. Urameshi said with a small smile, his face getting a softer look. "He's a patient."  
  
"Oh," I said, unable to help wondering if he got high off of crushed rose petals or something. After a few moments of us both standing there in awkward silence, I stretched out a grateful hand. "Well, thanks for everything Dr. Urameshi."  
  
He gladly took it and gave my hand a hearty shake. "Don't thank me just yet. I'll show you around tomorrow at eight." He paused, giving me a playful wink. "And please, call me Yusuke."  
  
I laughed and pushed him out of the door. "See you TOMORROW, _Yusuke_."  
  
He laughed as well and with a short wave, headed back down the hall. I shut the door and set to work unpacking. It was quick work and I was finished in about fifteen minutes. I glanced at the clock and with a start realized it was nearly ten! Normally, I didn't go to bed past one - but also normally, I didn't wake up past noon.   
  
I wanted to get out of rehab as soon as possible and that meant convincing my doctor that I was fine. Slipping into my pajamas, I tried to prepare myself for tomorrow. I would start by making a good first impression.  
  
-  
  
I awoke to an insistent pounding on my door. I groaned and buried my face into my pillow. Who the hell would be trying to talk to me at this ungodly hour?  
  
"Botan? Are you up?"  
  
I sat bolt upright in shock and horror. I was in the rehabilitation center! "Oh no! Yusuke - hold on!" I sprang out of bed and grabbed my silky, light blue robe. I quickly tugged it around my waist and raced to the door. With one flurried motion, I yanked it open. "Yusuke!" I gasped, not surprised to see my familiar doctor, a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"Botan, are you alr–"  
  
"I'm fine!" I lied. "Just waiting for you to come!"  
  
He raised a disbelieving eyebrow, but didn't say anything. As we walked down the hall, I quickly braided my long blue hair down my back in an attempt to look halfway decent. When we got to the stairs, he started to point out various things. "That's the cafeteria where you eat..."  
  
I rolled my eyes. _Duh_.  
  
When we got to the bottom of the stairs, he pointed to the large rec room. "That's our game room where you can go when you have free time." I didn't expect us to go in, like we had done for all the other places in the "tour", but he led me into the large room. "There's someone I want you to meet."  
  
Curious, I followed him until we came to a young man seated at a small table, a large rope tied in various knots and twists profusely around his wrists. He looked up when we approached. His eyes were a deep, soulful green. The sudden movement shifted his long, red hair. Every lock, every curl, it seemed to be in perfect tune with his character. The soft, silky structure hung loosely down his back. Two, thick strands however floated near his face, barely skimming the bottom half of his shoulders. A few wayward strands made up his bangs, almost covering his thin, red eyebrows. Odd perhaps, for long hair usually does not look natural on men. It did for this man however. His face was quite attractive, yet oddly feminine. The high cheekbones represented a sense of pride. He gave us a soft smile. "Hello."  
  
"Hello," I couldn't help but return his contagious smile.   
  
"This is Botan," Yusuke introduced me. He waved a hand towards the young man. "And this is Kurama. You two get to know each other, I'll be right back." Without another word, he turned and left us alone.  
  
"Please, have a seat, Botan," Kurama said softly, gesturing his tightly wrapped hands towards an empty chair.   
  
I nodded and took a seat, suddenly feeling too embarrassed to look at his face. "What are you here for?" he broke the silence, easily making the question sound polite and innocent instead of nosy.   
  
I blushed hotly and stared at my hands. "Alcohol.." I finally muttered. To my surprise, he gave a soft a chuckle. Slightly angry, I quickly changed the subject before he could say anything. "What about you?"  
  
He remained silent. Thinking that maybe he was a bit ashamed, I decided to stare at my hands again, instantly regretting I had asked.   
  
"Thief trickery," he suddenly answered. I glanced up in confusion. I let out a surprised gasp when I saw the rope coiled neatly on the side of the table, his hands completely free. He chuckled again at my surprise.  
  
"How did you do that?!" I inquired, not bothering to hide my amazement.  
  
He gave a humble shrug. "Like I said - that's what I'm best at. I'm actually not addicted to anything so it's odd that I'm in a rehabilitation center, but the government still hated my abilities." He gave a dry chuckle. "Since they couldn't prove I committed any crimes, which - I hadn't for a long time, they stuck me in here."  
  
I suddenly felt a wave of sympathy. "How long have you been in here?"  
  
His eyes darkened, making them look almost black. "A year and four months."  
  
My own punishment now seemed very light - and I was actually guilty of my crime. "Sorry," I said softly, not knowing what else to say.  
  
He dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand. "Don't be."  
  
We both went quiet again. Unable to bear the now tensed silence, I said, "Thanks for suggesting that my room should smell like lilacs. I really love it."  
  
His face brightened into a pleased grin, as if I had given _him_ a favor instead. "I'm so glad you like it!" His smile turned sheepish. "I enjoy flowers."  
  
I smiled warmly at him. "That's wonderful." I pretended to act like an experienced man-hunter. "If only all men could appreciate the finer things in life."  
  
He laughed loudly and I couldn't help but join him. His laughter was full of life and very addictive. I actually looked forward to making him laugh again.   
  
Suddenly, our laughter was interrupted by a young woman approaching our table. "Hi," she said shyly with a warm smile. She had dark brown hair that was pulled into a neat ponytail, her dark blue eyes shining with intelligence and caring at the same time. I also noticed she was wearing the same light blue and tan colors that Yusuke wore.   
  
"Hello, Sango," Kurama greeted warmly. "May I help you?"  
  
"Actually," she began, giving the red-head a pretend annoyed look. "I came to see Botan."  
  
I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I had no idea who she was. Apparently, she realized it too because she gave me a knowing smile. "My name is Sango, I'm a nurse here. If you need anything, especially something that males can't help you with-" She paused to give Kurama a playful nudge. "-then I'm your girl!"  
  
I grinned. "Thanks - I'll be sure to take you up on that offer," I replied, already starting to think that life here wouldn't be so bad.  
  
-  
  
In the days that followed, I got to feel more and more at home. I shared all of my meals with Kurama, chatting casually about everything from which type of cleaner was best to use to under-privileged children. Sango often joined us when she wasn't busy with work. Her and Kurama behaved like they were brother and sister.  
  
Two days after I had arrived, while I was sharing waffles with Kurama, Sango came by for her usual morning visit. After we said our usual hellos, I shoved a particularly large bite of waffle in my mouth and gave a dismayed look at Kurama's meager portions. "You make me feel like such a pig!" I complained after swallowing.   
  
He gave a soft laugh. "I'm trying to watch my figure," he teased, twirling his fork carelessly.   
  
Sango snatched it away with a playful giggle. "Stop playing with your food Kurama!"  
  
Instead of his usual fake pout, he frowned at the fork in her hand. "I was using that, Sango dearest."   
  
"Were you?" she asked airily, taunting him by waving it just out of his reach.  
  
He sighed calmly. "Sango, please return my fork or I will be forced to fling syrup on you," he stated, scooping up a spoonful of the sugary, brown fluid to prove his point.  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."  
  
She was answered when syrup landed right in the middle of her forehead, dripping down over her nose. She looked completely stunned for a moment, but didn't waste any more time in turning the butter platter upside down on Kurama's head. As the smooth, yellow substance creamed in with his crimson locks, I let out a surprised gasp before starting to giggle uncontrollably.   
  
Kurama didn't seem to notice me as he picked up his orange juice and held it up to Sango. Her eyes widened and she let out a surprised squeal. She quickly leapt from her seat and ran behind me, grabbing my shoulders like a shield. My laughter stopped abruptly. "Kurama, don't even think abou–" I gasped as orange juice drenched my entire face, soaking my hair as well as the front of my shirt. Letting out a growl, a lunged for my own waffles, but Kurama was too fast. He slipped his hand through just in time to pull it out of grasp. Unfortunately, while he was bent over the table, a middle-aged woman walked by our table, unintentionally knocking into him. A surprised look crossed his face before he lost his balance and fell, face-first, into my plate of waffles.   
  
I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life.  
  
Yusuke would join us whenever he could as well. Since he was usually the one starting the jokes, I would have never guessed he was a doctor here. In fact, I had begun to ignore the fact that some people were unnaturally white and constantly shaking. I forgot I was even in a rehabilitation center until my first meeting with Yusuke.  
  
I went into his office the same day I had my food fight with Kurama and Sango. He was seated comfortably behind a large wooden desk, his feet placed casually up, crossing at the ankles. When I entered, he immediately took his feet off and pulled in his chair so he could sit up straight. "Good afternoon Botan," he said with mock formality. "Today we start discussing your _difficulties_."  
  
I comically stuck my tongue out at him and took a seat in one of the plush armchairs. He laughed at my antics and began searching through papers - papers I assumed were my records. Suddenly, his expression turned upside down after reading a particular paper. "I told them not to give me any alcoholic cases..." he grumbled angrily.  
  
I blushed hotly. "I'm sorry," I muttered, avoiding his gaze. "You must find it really..." I searched for the right words, "_disgusting_ to have a liquor addiction." I finally looked up at him.  
  
He stared at me with utter surprise before letting out a thundering laugh. "Not at all." To prove his point, he reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled out a small bottle of some type of liquor. In one swift motion, he downed half of it. My jaw dropped in shock.  
  
He laughed again and put the bottle back in the drawer. "Everybody drinks," he said casually. "Some people just _abuse_ alcohol. I hate these types of cases because there is not much us as doctors can do. It's mostly the victim that determines whether they get over it or not."  
  
I gave an obvious sigh of relief, but I quickly felt anxious again. What if I COULDN'T get over it on my own? "So...what is the "not much" that you DO do.." I questioned, trying to keep my question light and unreadable.  
  
"Make sure that you don't get a hold of the stuff," he answered with a smirk.  
  
I forced a small smile. "Okay..."  
  
Yusuke smiled unexpectedly. "Don't worry. I've seen people who really have a problem - and you're not one of them."  
  
"Really?" I asked hopefully, gazing up at him.  
  
"Really." He stood up and walked to the front of his desk, casually leaning back with his hands. "Have you felt any urges since you came here?"   
  
I shook my head, realizing it for the first time myself.  
  
Yusuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It seems to me that whatever could go wrong went wrong when you drank. Bad luck in my opinion."  
  
I felt hot tears sting at the back of my eyes. I felt so grateful to have such an understanding doctor. Now I trusted his abilities completely, despite his young age. "Thanks," I managed to verbalize my gratitude.   
  
He playfully wagged his pen in front of my face as if to scold me. "Just make sure to stay off the stuff for the next three weeks. That's when they'll test your blood. If you don't have any alcohol, you're free to go. If you do, you stay for another three weeks."  
  
I paused, before bravely nodding. "I guess I better make the best of the rest of my three weeks," I announced with confidence.  
  
He grinned. "That's the spirit."  
  
-  
  
When my first week was up, I was almost considering drinking a few shots of whiskey just for the chance to spend more time with Kurama, Sango and Yusuke.   
  
The Saturday exactly one week from the day I came, all four of us were eating lunch together. Which was unusual considering Sango and Yusuke were usually busy in the middle of the day. Yusuke was just getting into a story about an elderly woman that was addicted to cat-food when the entrance door to the center flew open and a woman burst through, followed by about three burly men in suits. She was young and very beautiful - coal black hair and equally black eyes, making her fair skin look even paler.  
  
She approached our table and ripped her designer sunglasses from her face. "Well!" she snapped, glaring at Kurama, Sango and Yusuke. She didn't seem to notice I was even there.  
  
Yusuke stood and tried to smooth out the wrinkles in his tan pants. "Well what?" He kept his voice calm and rational.  
  
"Who is that?" I whispered to Sango, but she didn't answer. Her deer-in-headlights expression remained the same - as if she were so surprised to see this woman that she didn't even acknowledge me.  
  
The woman fumed and clutched her hands to her sides. "Well, what do you know!? Who did it?! I have a right to know! Tell me!" she all but screamed.  
  
I was glad to see Yusuke looked as confused as the rest of us."Kikyo," he began calmly. "I have no idea what you're talking about. None of us do."  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened in anger and I thought she would slap Yusuke, but instead she brought her face right next to his. "Hiei has been murdered, you dense, conniving rat!" she whispered bitterly.  
  
Sango gasped next to me and place a hand over her mouth in horror, her eyes widening even more. I saw Kurama bury his head in his hands and Yusuke slumped lifelessly into his chair, all three turning a ghostly shade of white.  
  
"Who did it?" Yusuke finally croaked.  
  
"They have _arrested_ Inuyasha!" she spat angrily. "But I know he didn't do it! You!" She rounded on Kurama. She clutched his shirt and yanked him up so he was forced to look at her. She glared at him spitefully before slapping him clean across the face. "You framed him, you heartless bastard!"  
  
Kurama didn't respond at all, his usually vibrant, green eyes were dull and lifeless. Kikyo raised a hand to slap him again, but Yusuke caught her arm. "Kikyo stop! Kurama didn't frame Inuyasha!"  
  
"Yes he did! He hated Inuyasha as much as Hiei did! He'd love to see him suffer!" She struggled violently against Yusuke's hold, but his grip remained firm. Finally she hung limp in his arms.   
  
I was beginning to wonder if she'd passed out when she suddenly stood straight and placed her sunglasses over her eyes again. She whipped around and glared at Kurama. "I will see you pay for what you have done," she hissed. She snapped her fingers and her three bodyguards followed her out of the Reikai Rehabilitation Center. As soon as the glass door swung shut, I glanced at my three friends. They all looked stricken with grief.   
  
As confused as I was, I could at least decipher that whoever this _Hiei_ character was, he meant a lot to these people.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Sherkoni - Please don't give up on this story! If you're confused, don't panic - it will be explained next chapter. Not EVERYTHING, but this is a mystery fic, lol. Please review - I won't say any of the pairings, but....given my history, I think we can see the most obvious one. n.n;;


	2. Oh, the Tangled Web We Weave

Sherkoni - Thank you oh so much for the reviews - it made me very happy. n.n;;; Well I should be getting ready, but I've seen the Treasure Island show about a billion times. Instead I write a story, bwahahahaha! Ahem.... please enjoy this chapter and for those of you who were "pondering" keep "pondering" said ideas. (flashes peace sign)

* * *

**Chapter 2  
  
Oh, the Tangled Web We Weave****

* * *

**  
(Kagome's Journal)  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Didn't I tell you I'd get a good job if I worked hard enough at Harvard? I just landed my first job as personal lawyer to Inuyasha! Yes, THE Inuyasha - the professional model! I have to admit that I am a little nervous... but I'm very confident in my abilities. I've worked hard and I'm a good lawyer. I just hope Inuyasha will think the same thing!  
  
-One Month Later-  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Inuyasha got in trouble for drinking and driving again. Luckily, I got him out of it with no more than 16 hours of community service. And I made sure not to put him in the orphanage again - no need to traumatize even more kids.   
  
If I seem like I'm stalling, that's because I am.... I have a tiny confession to make. I think I'm starting to get feelings for Inuyasha. And not my normal feelings of him being a chauvinistic jerk. I think that I might.....care for him. As more than my steady client. I know it's wrong and I know that he'd fire me on the spot if he found out, but I can't help it! Oh journal, what do I do?  
  
Dear Journal,   
  
Forget giving me advice! Inuyasha solved my problem for me - today, after we were going through his contracts to playgirl, he kissed me! And not just a soft peck either! Hell, I wonder if Inuyasha even knows what a "soft peck" is! However, I didn't get to ask him about it, in fact...I haven't even seen him since he kissed me. He ran off without saying a word. I wonder if he was drunk. That would be absolutely mortifying!  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
He didn't talk to me much today either. We had to attend the court session for his brother's conviction of theft, but we mostly just sat there. He kept looking at me funny though.... but not in a bad way. He was almost....smiling at me. And every time he did, my stomach filled with butterflies. This is just peachy, simply fan-freaking-tastic. I'm getting a crush on my famous, incredibly hott, client! Dammit...  
  
-One Week Later-  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
So are we a couple, or aren't we? That's what I'd like to know. So we've kissed a few times... and we flirt pretty bad....and he acts really protective over me... Does that make us a "couple"? I don't know, neither of us have said anything about it officially. Is it wrong of me to hope so? Well, all I know is I can't get him out of mind. Thankfully, I'm still as good as ever in court (What? When you're good, you're good!) and it's not affecting how my brain works. That much.... Yet... Dammit again!   
  
-Three Weeks Later-  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
That asshole! That jerk! How could he?! I feel....angry? Livid? Betrayed? HEARTBROKEN?! All of them....but mostly the last one. I'm sorry this is so hard to read, but I can't seem to stop crying...I'm trying. I don't know if I've ever mentioned her in here yet...but, you should probably know who Kikyo is. Yes Kikyo - the beautiful actress, successful billionaire, gorgeous "always-gets-her-man" Kikyo! I walked in on them in bed! It was the middle of the freaking day! Who the hell has sex at 4 o'clock in the afternoon?!   
  
And the only thing Inuyasha had to say about it is, "Can't you knock? Dammit woman, I only need you in court..." That heartless, cold, conniving, jerk-off bastard! I feel like my soul is shattering into a million pieces and my heart is getting slowly skewered by each individual piece. That reminds me - that actor guy....Hiei, I think his name was...yeah, well, apparently Kikyo was his girlfriend. Not anymore (snicker), he was as mad as I was when he came by to pick her up. I'd like to say that I was the one that spilled the beans on her, but it was her bodyguard! I guess he gets paid pretty good if he hates her that much but sticks with her...  
  
Journal - I just got an idea. I think I'm going to go pay Hiei a visit...  
  
-Two Weeks Later-  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
What in the world am I going to do with him? Oh, Hiei, why did you go and pull a stunt like this... Well, if you're wondering just what he did - he almost strangled Inuyasha to death when he saw him and Kikyo at that Chinese restaurant. Yes, I know it was Hiei and Kikyo's favorite place to eat, but he really needs to control his temper...He really DID almost kill Inuyasha. NOT that I feel bad for the jerk.  
  
Well later on today after I heard the news, Inuyasha approached me in the hotel hall.   
  
I almost jumped out of my skin when he suddenly rounded around the corner. His face brightened considerably when he saw me. Although it had been almost a month, I could only glare icily. He came up and placed both of his hands on my shoulders, grinning like he'd just won the lottery. "We're going to sue that bastard for every penny he's worth!" he said, giving my shoulders a tight squeeze. "And with you as the prosecutor, there's no way he's getting out of it."  
  
My eyes narrowed. "Who?"  
  
"Hiei!" he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh," I replied shortly.  
  
He continued as if I hadn't spoken. "I know that it can be any prosecutor, but I heard Hiei has a pretty good lawyer too. But if YOU prosecute him, he's sure to end up where he belongs!" He gave my shoulder a friendly pat. "The set date is next Thursday - be ready."  
  
I had to clench my fist to my side to keep from slapping him. I didn't reply and glared angrily at his retreating back. "I'll be ready."  
  
Needless to say...I think I should go "prepare." Seto Kaiba doesn't know how easy he has it.  
  
-Next Thursday-   
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Court today went fairly well, I'd say. I played my part as I had expected, but Kaiba is a good lawyer - he read me all too well. But in the end, it came to one final witness and the question that could secure or kill the offender. One look at those crimson eyes and I knew....   
  
Court ended in an unexpected outcome. Well, unexpected to everyone but three.  
  
Hiei Jaganshi had just gotten away with attempted murder with little more to pay than a few weeks in rehab.  
  
**oOo  
**  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Yusuke groaned.  
  
Sango looked as if she were going to cry. "I can't believe it...do you think Inuyasha really did it?"  
  
Yusuke shook his head. "I don't know." He gave me a nervous glance. "But I do know that Kikyo will keep good on her word...Kurama isn't safe here."  
  
Sango suddenly gasped, ignoring Yusuke again. "Yukina!" Her face crossed between sympathetic and scared.  
  
Yusuke pointed a finger her, looking as if he were going to say something, but couldn't find the right words. "Good idea!" he finally rushed, before rummaging in his pocket for his cell phone.  
  
"What?" Sango looked confused. "I didn't say an idea....did I?"  
  
Yusuke ignored her and quickly dialed on his phone, hurriedly placing it to his ear. "Hi! Yukina, it's me...Dr. Urameshi. Have you heard about Hiei?." He held the phone away from his ear as insistent shouting was heard on the other line. He carefully placed it back on his ear before answering, "Yes, I know he's your brother, ow......yes, I know it should be obvious......Yukina, I understand, please calm down.......Inuyasha doesn't need his head splintered in two, please try to relax......"  
  
Botan's eyebrows furrowed together in a confused frown. "What's going on?" she asked loudly, hoping to get some kind of response. Sango seemed to absorbed in Yusuke's conversation with Yukina. Not that I could blame her, Yukina yelling was a rare thing - although, her brother did just get murdered. My mind seared with the fresh reminder and I quickly avoided Botan's gaze as well.  
  
Suddenly, Yusuke coughed loudly and looked at Sango. "Why don't we have a nice chat Yukina? A LONG one." He gave Sango a meaningful look. "One where I would be completely distracted and not responsible if one of my patients were to slip out.......no, Yukina, I haven't been smoking anything...."  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow in confusion before realization abruptly hit her. She gave him a confident nod and stood up, walking over to me and firmly clasping my arm. "Come on," she whispered, pulling me to my feet. Through my grief-hazed mind I hardly had the energy to argue, but I still managed to plant my feet firmly on the ground.  
  
"Sango," I pried, my voice cracked and hoarse. "I've nowhere to will only make it worse."  
  
Sango gave me a frightened look and pulled harder on my arm. "Kurama, please don't do this..."  
  
I frowned stubbornly and stood my ground, even as she tugged relentlessly on my arm. Suddenly, the strength of her pull increased as Botan placed a hand on my arm as well, giving a hard yank. "B-Botan..." I stammered, weakened into taking a clumsy step forward.  
  
"I don't know what's going on," she replied evenly. "But I do know that you're obviously not safe here and YOU do have somewhere to go. I didn't live in a box before I came here you know." She gave me a wide grin.  
  
I smiled softly, praising the day I had been blessed with such good friends. Finally, I nodded. "Let's go."  
  
Sango grinned and led us both down through the cafeteria, using a key to open the cooking area. We passed through stoves and many cardboard boxes until we came to a large concrete door at the end. With a small grunt, she pushed it open. With a wave of her hand, she motioned us outside. "Alright, hurry up you two. There's no cameras back here."  
  
"When should we come back?" Botan asked, trying to sound naive, but I could see the skepticism in her eyes.  
  
Sango's eyes shone with unshed tears. "I don't know..."  
  
I gave a fake laugh to help lighten the mood. "When the pound finally catches up with Kikyo."  
  
Sango gave me a small smile before lunging forward into my arms. I wrapped my arms comfortingly around her back and closed my eyes to savor the moment. She squeezed me tightly and buried her head in my shirt. "Please be careful Kurama." She released me and straightened to look at my face, presenting me with a scolding look. "And if anything happens to Botan, _I'LL_ kill you."  
  
Botan laughed. "I'll be fine." She took out the too-large-for-her sunglasses she always wore and placed them over her eyes. "I'm pretty damn sneaky."  
  
Sango let out a tearful laugh before embracing Botan as well. "You be good," she choked out.   
  
Botan clutched the material of the back of Sango's uniform. "I will. Take care of yourself... you don't always need to be an angel to those druggies..."  
  
Sango finally broke down and let the tears flow freely from her cheeks. "I...w-will..."  
  
I sighed and looked out the door into the dismal sky. We really needed to leave. Mimicking Sango's voice, I interrupted. "Alright, hurry up you two. There's no cameras back here, but if you give it enough time I'm sure Kikyo's thugs will eventually just walk in..."  
  
Sango released Botan and hit me on the arm, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Oh shut up."  
  
Botan smirked and threw on her long, leather coat. "Alright, we're leaving." She touched Sango's arm consolingly." But we will be back."  
  
Sango averted her gaze, but she nodded anyway. She looked at me one last time before shoving Botan and I outside, shutting the door behind us.  
  
With the exception of Botan suggesting we take the bus, neither of us spoke a word as we made our way off of the center's grounds and into the city. Botan's high-powered speed never relented and I almost began to wonder if she was half cyborg or something. Her chest never rose with exhausted pants and her eyes remained trained ahead, hard unblinking. I kept with her well enough though, and in less than ten minutes, we were at the bus stop.  
  
Botan immediately began pacing into sets of three steps, continually checking her watch. "It should be here in about ten minutes."  
  
I nodded and took a seat on the green, metal bench. Watching her pacing relentlessly on the sidewalk and seeing her tight face somehow eased my own nerves. As if she had enough anxiety to cover for the both of us.  
  
Suddenly a loud honk was heard and the bus whizzed by, spattering the bottom of Botan's coat with mud. I rose to my feet, but Botan reacted first. Scooping up a mud covered rock, she hurled it at the bus, effectively breaking a window. "It's a BUS-STOP moron! Meaning, you STOP the freaking BUS!" She kicked her boot onto the pavement and ran a hand through her blue locks. "Asshole..." she muttered.  
  
Despite our situation, I chuckled at her antics. I quickly stopped as she whipped up her head to glare at me. I covered my mouth, a light blush rinsing over my cheeks. "Something amusing to you Kurama?" she inquired bitterly.  
  
I shook my head and gave her a guilty smile. "Sorry..."  
  
Her frown dissipated and she gave me a forgiving smile. I had to notice that she looked the part of a born city-walker. She was dressed in mostly black, styled and fitted to perfection. Of course, now her leather coat was splattered with mud and her boot was scuffed, but it was mostly her attitude that proved the concept. With a grimace, I remembered that I had left the center with a gray t-shirt that said "Property of Reikai Rehabilitation Center" on and black slacks with a worn, white sweatshirt to keep me warm. I sighed, plopping back down onto the bench.  
  
This time, Botan giggled at me and mirrored my actions, taking the space next to me. "No worries pal, life takes it's course without passing a driver's test. It's a bit crazy at times, but it'll stop sometime. Life'll either end up in jail for driving illegally, or it'll finally pass and you can get going on your way."  
  
My eyes widened in surprise as I turned to look at her. "That's....that's a line from..."  
  
"Down in the Gutterhole," she answered for me. She gave a rueful sigh and slumped farther into the seat. "It's my favorite movie. Has been ever since I was ten."  
  
"It always seemed sort of depressing to me. A twelve year old boy forced on his own at such a young age is-"  
  
"Inspiring," she interrupted. She grinned lopsidedly. "And, at least to me, pretty funny."  
  
I didn't say anything. I considered reminding her who acted in that movie, but I decided against it. It wasn't really going to do anything except maybe cause more problems...  
  
"So this Kikyo person..." she said softly after a few moments of silence. "Is she like....what? Really rich? Why would you worry about her?"  
  
I sighed. "She IS rich. But she also isn't known to make idle threats and she's probably the....the...."  
  
"Bitchiest?" Botan supplied.  
  
"Yes, thank you. The bitchiest woman alive." I shrugged. "But I suppose being famous can do that to you."  
  
"She famous?"  
  
"She's an actress. Kikyo Miko." I sighed again, looking wistfully down the street.  
  
Botan gasped. "Holy cheese on rye! You're right! I didn't even comprehend...but it was obvious! Oh wow, I was in reaching distance of her, I could ha " she stopped, instantly clamping her mouth closed and blushing hotly.  
  
I chuckled. "Don't worry about it...she is pretty fam "  
  
"So what about this Hiei guy?" she said quickly, now leaning on the edge of her seat. "How does she know him? How do YOU know him."  
  
I gave a small grunt and straightened carefully. I knew I was going to be talking a lot. "Well....it's sort of a long story, but here goes. About two months ago, Hiei and Kikyo were a couple of about 3 months when Hiei discovered that she was cheating on him with a male model named Inuyasha. I believe he was willing to forgive her, but Kikyo flat out told him he was a washed up loser. Given his position, I would be in a fit of rage, but he seemed to take it pretty well..." I paused, not really wanting to elaborate on why he didn't seem to miss his old girlfriend. "So things were going pretty well until two weeks later, Kikyo and Inuyasha went to the China Gate, right by the Fun Time carnival grounds. It was Hiei and Kikyo's favorite restaurant to be together without paparazzi. They usually would go to the carnival afterwards, but anyway....Hiei saw them there and I guess...something just snapped inside of him. He attacked Inuyasha. He probably would have killed him if the police didn't intervene, courtesy of Kikyo of course."  
  
"Well the date was set for the following Thursday for Hiei to be tried in court. He was defended by his lawyer, Seto Kaiba. And Kaiba is a very intelligent, successful lawyer, but the prosecutor was better. Kagome Higurashi." I ignored the pain that seemed to pierce through my gut. "Miss Higurashi was Inuyasha's personal lawyer and she had never lost a case, even when Inuyasha's crime was pointedly obvious. And since Hiei's hands had been on Inuyasha's throat when the cops arrived, it was pretty obvious he was going to prison for attempted murder. But..." I shook my head, simply remembering it. "She lost. For the first time in her life she lost - and too such an easy case. Nobody, especially Inuyasha, could understand it. Hiei got away with a few weeks in rehab."  
  
"The Reikai Rehabilitation Center," Botan breathed. When I nodded, she questioned further, "What did they put him in for?"  
  
"Mental instability from excessive use of alcohol." Botan smiled sheepishly as I continued. "That's where I met him. Hiei really did drink when he was angry or depressed, but he never would have had to go to rehab over it..."  
  
"That's what I thought..." Botan grumbled.  
  
I laughed. "Well, he was cured even of that. An amazing young doctor miraculously transformed the once cold actor into a revision of peaceful, alcohol free, soul. Or," I added, seeing Botan's eyes bug out from my use of words, "that's what they put in the paper."  
  
"Yusuke was the "amazing young doctor", huh?"  
  
I nodded, giving a short laugh. "I remember the first time Hiei first started listening to Yusuke. You see, he started drinking excessively, I think, just to spite us all while he was there. He knew just as well as we did that he didn't need rehab, but he wasn't going to reject the offer seeing as the other option was prison."  
  
_Flashback  
  
Hiei downed the entire bottle -his third one in ten minutes- without a moment's hesitation. He winced, bringing a hand to his head. Obviously, he didn't drink THAT much. All the liquor was getting to him.   
  
Yusuke marched up to his table and swiped the fourth bottle from Hiei's hands. "Cut it OUT. You're going to be in here forever if you don't stop it!"  
  
Hiei glared icily at him. "Thank you DOCTOR Urameshi, for that wonderful bit of advice, but amazingly - I don't give a shit!"  
  
Yusuke returned the glare and chucked the bottle into the trash. "I don't think you're even enjoying yourself, really. I think "  
  
Hiei cut him off with a bitter laugh. "Of course I'm not doing it for fun you dense weed. Haven't you ever heard the term, drinking drowns your sorrows?"  
  
"For your information," Yusuke snapped. "It's DON'T try to simply drowned away your sorrows. And here's a newsflash, straight from me to you-" He brought his head down by Hiei's, who only glared angrily. "SORROW CAN SWIM!"  
  
Hiei's glare dissipated and he stared at Yusuke in...shock? Realization? Remorse? I don't really know. All I know is that besides for the confused glance Sango and I exchanged, nobody moved for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Hiei slumped down, burying his head in his hands. "I think my sorrow has a god damn life jacket on."  
  
Yusuke raised his head, grinning triumphantly. He gave Hiei's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Come on, let's go shoot Kagome-darts at Kikyo's picture."   
  
Hiei raised his head and gave him a half-hearted smirk. "Add Inuyasha's picture and you've got yourself a deal."  
  
End Flashback  
_  
Botan giggled. "Yusuke always does know what to say."  
  
"He's a good doctor," I agreed.   
  
"That still doesn't explain why Kikyo would think that you would frame Inuyasha."  
  
"Well, I am Hiei's good friend, and she was right. I really don't like Inuyasha. He came by at least every other day to threaten and insult Hiei as well as ourselves, warning him that someday he would be put in jail." I frowned. "Of course, Hiei's insults were just as vulgar. And I admit to breaking into his car and stealing a few things. Trivial things," I added, seeing Botan's scolding look.  
  
Botan exhaled a long breath and leaned her head back on the edge of the bench. "Wow. This is sorta complicated..."  
  
"Sorta."  
  
"Do you think he did it?" She leaned up again to face me. I raised a confused eyebrow. "Inuyasha, I mean." She narrowed her eyes. "Do you think he killed Hiei?"  
  
I felt my eyebrows crinkle in thought. "I don't know. I mean, he has good enough motive. But Kikyo said that he had been framed....of course, she might just be making that up to defend him."  
  
"How do you think he died?"  
  
I tightened at the sudden question. I gave an involuntary shiver as images of what could've happened floated to my mind.  
  
"I'm sorry," Botan quickly amended. "That was a heartless question..."  
  
I shook my head, unable to form coherent words. Luckily, I didn't have to. The second route bus pulled to a stop right in front of us. We climbed aboard wordlessly and Botan paid our fees, thankfully - because I had no money.  
  
We took seats at the back. I had just gotten comfortable when Botan grabbed my hand tightly. "I'm going to clear your name."  
  
I shot up in my seat, probably cutting off the circulation of her hand. "What?!"  
  
"I'm going to find out who really killed Hiei or I'm going to prove that Inuyasha did it. Either way, you won't half to worry about Kikyo hounding after you."  
  
My jaw dropped. "B-Botan," I stammered helplessly.   
  
She waved it off with a flick of her hand. "Don't worry about it, I'm not involved in this in anyway, so it's no danger to me. We'll figure this out."  
  
"I'm going to help you," I replied firmly. I wasn't going to help for my own sake, but for the justice of my best friend.  
  
Botan's eyebrows shot up. "Are you sure?"  
  
I nodded. "Never more so."  
  
She grinned. "Great!" She paused, her face falling. "But....where do we start?"  
  
"Aren't you glad you have me?" I gave her a sly smirk. "I suggest we start at Yukina's. She will know all the details about the murder and such."  
  
"Yukina? That's who Yusuke was talking to! Who is she?"  
  
"Hiei's twin sister," I replied. "Her and Hiei used to act together as kids, but once they breeched adult hood, she gave up acting to be his manager."  
  
"Does that work out? Her being his manager and such a close relation?" she asked skeptically.  
  
I smiled softly. "Hiei used to say there wasn't a better manager that graced this earth. She makes apple pie out of peaches, I believe were his exact words."  
  
Botan sighed. "That's sweet. I really wish I would've known Hiei. I like him already, and I don't know him."  
  
I shrugged. "Most people that he allowed close enough to really know him liked him." The bus slowed at one of the stops, allowing an elderly woman on.  
  
"Not a people person?"  
  
"More like an anti-people person," I mused, looking out the window. We were getting into the richer area of town - every building was either a mansion or a towering corporate tower. Speaking of which, that one looked familiar... "STOP! We need to get off!" I shouted as realization hit, yanking Botan up with me. The bus driver slammed on the brakes again, just as he started to move. I toppled forward with the sudden imbalance, pulling Botan down with me. We landed ungracefully, tangled together in the aisle of the bus.  
  
"Hurry up!" the bus driver complained. "I got other stops here!"  
  
"Crazy honeymooners!" the elderly woman piqued, holding her nose in the air.   
  
I grimaced with Botan's elbow in my side and opened my mouth to inform her that we weren't a couple, but Botan's elbow dug in further. "So sorry, we're from Montana, we aren't used to city life!" she replied innocently with a nervous laugh.   
  
I rolled my eyes, but decided to play along. "Sorry y'all," I drawled, with the best western accent I could muster.  
  
The elderly woman simply let out a disgusted sniff, so we clambered to our feet and quickly skitted off the bus. As it pulled away, leaving nothing behind but us and a puff of black exhaust, Botan groaned and knocked me lightly on the head. "Sorry y'all?"  
  
I gave her a flat look, crossing my arms over my chest. "What?"  
  
"That sucked," she said pointedly. "I mean, how can you have so many famous people as friends and not be at least a little good at acting?"  
  
"Hey!" I swatted playfully at her head. "It wasn't THAT bad!"  
  
She giggled. "Yeah, _that_ bad is when Britney Spears tries to act. What you did was worse."  
  
I growled and launched for her head, intending to give her a noogie worthy of World War III, but she easily dodged with a loud laugh. I waved her off with my hand. "Forget it."  
  
She let out a final, soft giggle before asking, "So where can we find Yukina?"  
  
I pointed to the tall building we were in front of. Botan's eyes widened as she bent back to see to the top of it. "Damn..."  
  
After Botan got over her shock, we walked briskly to the set of glass doors and she pulled carefully. "Oh bugger, it's locked!" Botan whined, tugging pointlessly on the door handle. I sighed. Had she learned nothing of me? I made my way to the door and quickly unlocked it, using an old trick I had learned about electronic locks. It was a good thing the sun was out...  
  
Botan jumped as I pulled open the now unlocked door. "Oh yeah, you can...yeah," she grumbled embarrassedly, hurrying through the doors. Once we were inside, she groaned and set her hands behind her head in defeat. "Great. Now where do we find her?"  
  
I tapped her shoulder and pointed to the marquee on her left that listed all of the top employees and which floor to find them on. She blushed hotly and I decided not to say anything else. No need to rub her....um, genius, or rather, lack there of, in further.  
  
There at the top, labeled in gold, was, _President: Yukina Jaganshi.- Top Floor  
_  
"Thank god for elevators," Botan muttered, raising an eyebrow.  
  
I let out a nervous chuckle. "Actually....we're taking the stairs."  
  
She whipped her head around to stare at me in humored disbelief. "Come again?"  
  
"Rule number one, if you had to force your way in, you don't want to be seen."  
  
She threw her head back and let out a loud groan, grumbling something that sounded distinctly like, "Why me?"  
  
-  
  
"I'm going to die! The beloved Botan, age 19, survived by the Reikai Rehabilitation Center and everybody. After almost getting hit by a truck, Botan got a second chance to recover and have real friends until she tragically died climbing stairs. That's right! No heroic death! No Oprah worthy ordeal! Leg exhaustion!"  
  
I laughed as she groaned and simultaneously plopped onto one of the metal stairs. "You're not going to die," I assured her.  
  
"I am!" she argued, spreading her legs and arms out over the steps.  
  
"Botan." I rolled my eyes. "Come on, we're "  
  
"No, it's alright Kurama - go on without me! Hiei needs you!"  
  
"Well okay," I said, stepping carefully around her. I silently stepped onto the next platform and opened a door. "But we're at the top floor."  
  
Botan leaned her head back to look at me, blushing slightly. "Oh." With a quick heave, she hauled herself up and clambered after me, trying to straighten her jacket. "I'm a mess..."  
  
I didn't answer and headed down the dimly lit hall, trying to ignore the odd stares we were getting from random secretaries and messengers. At the end of the hall were two large oak doors, guarded by two young men in black suits. As we approached, I leaned down to whisper to Botan. "Those are Yukina's bodyguards. Joey Wheeler and Kazuma Kuwabara. Kuwabara used to be Kikyo's bodyguard, but she fired him when he told Hiei that she cheating on him with Inuyasha."  
  
Botan rose an eyebrow. "Wow...not a very loyal bodyguard. How did he manage to get hired again?"  
  
"I believe he planned to all along. In truth, he really is a very dependable bodyguard, but he had always wanted to work for Yukina. However, Kikyo paid more for him than Hiei would let Yukina pay, so he ended up working for Kikyo."  
  
Botan didn't answer - we had gotten to the door.   
  
"Can we help you?" Joey asked monotonously, peering at us through his sunglasses.  
  
I let out a small cough and zipped up my jacket to cover the "Property of Reikai Rehabilitation Center." Not that it looked much better, my white jacket was dirty and oily from falling on the bus floor and Botan's clothes were splattered with mud and wrinkled. "We'd like a word with Miss Jaganshi...if it's not too much trouble," I offered humbly.  
  
"I don't th-" Joey started, but Kuwabara cut him off.  
  
"Hey, you're Kaliema or something...right?"  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"Right, Kurama. That's what I meant. Anyway, you were Hiei's friend right?"  
  
I nodded. He smiled softly. "Hiei was a good guy. I didn't really like the shrimp much, and he was always insulting me, but I respected him." He opened the door. "Go right ahead."  
  
With a grateful nod, we walked in, Kuwabara following behind us to shut the door. Yukina was standing near her wall-sized window, staring blankly into the streets, apparently lost in her own world. A couple of frames were turned down on her desk, frames that I could only assume once held pictures of Hiei.  
  
She turned when we entered, and gave me a forced smile. "Kurama, how nice to see you."  
  
I bowed my head slightly in respect. "The feeling is mutual, I assure you." My face turned grave as I rose my head again, intending to just tell her flat out. "I know this is hard for, but my friend Botan and I would like to know all you can tell us about Hiei's murder."  
  
Yukina's eyes darkened considerably. "Why?"  
  
"We're going to find out who did it."

* * *

Sherkoni - I forgot to mention....this chapter had several cameos of characters from Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't own that!  
  
Please review! 


	3. Trial by Heart

Sherkoni - Hm...not much to say here except I apologize for the wait, but I'm juggling three stories and school and volleyball just started. --;;;

- Also, I'm going to pray that my computer doesn't act weird again and it does the formatting right. Last chapter, Kurama says some random sentence that makes no sense at all because it cut out the middle of it. Must remember to fix that... anyways, here ya go!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Trial by Heart**

* * *

(Botan's POV) 

"If the police don't even have the brains to find his body, what can you do?" The cynical bitterness was evident in the former actress's voice. She had mint green hair and large, red eyes. I imagined Hiei of something of the same image, since he was her twin, although probably a lot taller than her since he was male.

"Yukina, we're only going to try. It can't hurt anything," Kurama reasoned softly.

"No body?" My head tilted in confused interest. I narrowed my eyes and chewed thoughtfully on my bottom lip. "Then doesn't that mean there's a chance he's still alive?"

Yukina's eyes, if possible, darkened even more. "Only in accidents." Her chin rose in an attempt to cover the hurt I knew she was feeling. "The murderer wrote 'Revenge is a dish best served in blood' on the wall of the crime scene. In Hiei's blood. It was tested and it contained his DNA as well as was his blood type."

Kurama paled considerably as Yukina continued, her voice surprisingly steady. "That's not a short sentence, Kurama. And it covered at least ten feet in width. It's not physically possible for someone to lose that much blood and still be alive."

Judging from her tone, I guessed she had heard that exact line several times from crime scene investigators. This had to be hard for her, losing a brother that, from what Kurama had told me, had been very close to her. But I could think of nothing comforting to say. I instead chose to study the scuff mark on my boot, absently twisting my foot from side to side.

"Revenge..." Kurama muttered to himself. "I suppose that narrows down the suspects some?"

For the first time since we'd been there, Yukina's face brightened somewhat. "Yes. Hiei didn't have many enemies." Her voice sounded almost teasing.

She must have been for Kurama let out a soft chuckle. "Always considerate of others..." The two shared a knowing, fond look with each other and I could only stare in confusion. I didn't get it.

And I wasn't going to get it either because no one cared to elaborate for me. Kurama picked up where they had left off, the discussion of Hiei's murder. "Anything else?"

Yukina inhaled a shaky breath and gave a small nod. "Apparently he was stabbed to death. There was a long, curved dagger on the floor of the room covered in his blood." Her face sharpened angrily. "And Inuyasha's fingerprints. A couple of strands of hair were found that were his also."

Kurama's face shadowed with equal anger and together the room seemed to electrify with their furious waves. Something I was quite afraid of, myself not having the same angry feelings since I didn't know Hiei or Inuyasha.

"I never thought he would stoop so low as to actually kill him," Kurama said softly, his voice edged with resentment.

"Hey now," I interrupted, placing my hands sternly on my hips. "There's no saying he actually killed him yet."

Yukina suddenly glared at me almost as if _I_ had killed her brother and Kurama just looked at me as if I didn't know any better. And I could feel the slightest feeling of betrayal coming from both of them. Perfect. Me and my big mouth.

I blushed slightly and tried to avert my gaze, but Yukina's intense look held me rivoted in place. "Inuyasha, is a selfish, good for nothing, lying, cheating, cocky, bastard that isn't worthy to clean the floor Hiei walks on," she seethed through grit teeth. "Don't you dare defend that jerk in front of me, especially against my brother!"

I tried to tell her that I hadn't meant anything against her brother, but she continued to rant, her fists clutched at her side as tears started flowing down her cheeks. "I hate Inuyasha! I hate you! Leave my office now!"

I took a shaky step backwards, my eyes widening in surprise as she started towards me. Kuwabara leapt from his position at the doors and wrapped two gentle arms around Yukina's body. She struggled viciously as more tears streamed down her face. "No! Let me go!"

Kuwabara gave us an apologetic look. "I'd advise you to leave."

Kurama nodded and grabbed my arm, leading me towards the door. I could hear Yukina's hard sobs and insistent cries of, "He wanted to have both! He stole them both from Hiei! He can't have them both!"

Kurama shut the wooden door behind us and let out a loose breath. "She's taking this harder than I thought."

I nodded quickly and stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets, realizing for the first time that they were trembling. "Where to now?" I asked, wanting very badly to leave the building. I paused, realizing that I really didn't know where we could go next. Sure, we knew the murder case now, but it wasn't anything anyone else didn't know.

Kurama leaned his head back against the door, apparently in thought. "Inuyasha would seem the likely suspect. Especially with the whole revenge thing on the wall. He'd always wanted revenge ever since that case..."

"It's too bad they don't video tape court sessions - then we could see exactly how Inuyasha looked when he found out--"

"Court records," Kurama suddenly interrupted my musings as if he thought himself stupid for not thinking of it before. He twisted his head so he could look at me. "It's worth a try. That case is probably where the whole thing started."

I rose a scolding finger. "Unless, of course, Inuyasha didn't do it and he really was framed."

"Or Kikyo said he was framed because he's her boyfriend."

"Or maybe you're being a little biased."

He laughed. "It's a good thing you're here then..."

I gave him a debonair smile and a playful wink. "To--" I raised a pointed finger and let my arm twist to my right, passing quickly over the direction of the stairs and to the elevator. "-- the elevator!"

He gave a playful salute and followed me to the elevator where we rode to the bottom floor, the whole time me blessing the man that had invented the wonderful contraption. We walked out to the street, suddenly all too aware we were without transportation.

"The bus doesn't come for another half an hour," Kurama stated what I already knew. And I wasn't planning on waiting that long either.

"Taxi?" I suggested breezily. Kurama wrinkled his nose in obvious distaste, but nodded anyway.

Just our luck, one of the yellow cars was heading towards us on the road. With expert skill one only acquires from living in the city, I waved it down. It screeched to a halt, sliding near the curb and barely missing my feet. I waved Kurama over, ignoring the nervous look he held.

I climbed into the back seat, quickly followed by Kurama. The chinese taxi driver twisted his head around to peer at us boredly. "Where to?"

"Shikon Courthouse," Kurama ground out, giving the cigarette the driver was playing with a disgusted look. I suppressed a giggle and gave his arm a tight squeeze, ignoring the musty smoke smell myself.

We bounced along the streets for only a few minutes before we suddenly swerved into an approaching parking lot. "Slow - then turn!" Kurama cried, gripping the edge of the seat to keep himself from flying into the left side of the car.

"Yeah, yeah, just let me do the drivin', ne?" the driver answered with a rough Chinese accent as he continued spinning the steering wheel.

A loud honk was heard as we swerved again to miss hitting an oncoming car. Caught off guard this time, I flew ungracefully into Kurama for the second time that day. Kurama grunted and mimicked the driver's accent while sounding incredibly annoyed. "Just let me do the driving!"

He gently grabbed my waist and helped me off of him. I gave him a guilty smile and flipped my ponytail out of my face. "Maybe you were right..."

"We're here!" the driver barked, stopping in front of a very large, victorian looking building. "That'll be $6.73."

I nodded and fumbled in my coat pocket for my wallet, hurriedly pulling out a five and a couple of ones. "Keep the change!" I rushed, quickly getting out of the car to catch up with Kurama who was already halfway up the steps to the court builiding.

I sprinted up the steps as fast as I could - not an easy task in high heeled boots. Not a smart decision either, for seconds before I reached the top, my foot suddenly snapped with lost pressure and I was sent tumbling to the cement steps. My left heel had snapped off.

"Are you alright?" I heard Kurama's worried voice reach my ears.

I groaned and rolled over so I was sitting upright. Carefully, I removed the boot and held it up to my face, the long wooden heel completely missing. "Just great."

Kurama jogged the six steps down to me and bent over to see what I was looking at. "What's wrong?"

I sighed and tossed the shoe to the ground. "My boot's heel broke. My favorite boots, but the worst part is, now I have to walk retarded because those heels are three inches tall!"

Kurama gazed down at me for a moment in thought before kneeling down next to me. "Let me see your boot."

I bent down to retrieve the one I had just tossed down, but he interrupted with a firm, "No, the other one."

I gave him an odd look, but decided not to question his motives and nimbly lifted off my right boot. He took it from me with a thoughtful loook, holding it up to his face in examination. He continued observing it for a few minutes while I sat in bewilderment, oblivious to what he was trying to accomplish.

Suddenly, with such speed I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't hear the crack, he snapped my other heel off. My eyes widened in surprise. "Hey! You just broke my other heel!"

Kurama handed it back, tossing the heel over his shoulder with a satisfied look. "Favorite boots maybe, but you can't where one without the other. And now you won't walk retarded."

I sighed in defeat. I couldn't argue with him - he was right, as always. I rolled my eyes at the mere misfortune of my day and stuffed both of my boots back on and stood up. The material still had a bit of an arch too them, so I practically had to walk on the balls of my feet the whole time, but at least both of my feet were doing the same thing.

We both walked into the building, me walking a little clumsy, and peered into the fine, air conditioned area. "Wow," I breathed, "it's totally modernized inside."

Kurama nodded his agreement. "Indeed."

I could hear a few people walking around through the halls and rooms, ruffling through papers or talking amongst themselves. "Is there a trial today?" I asked curiously, turning to look at Kurama.

His face tightened in thought. "No, not that I know of. Lawyers, jury members, sometimes even judges come here to get some of their work done and stuff like that."

"Oh." I nodded lightly.

Suddenly, I heard a clear, masculine and demanding voice penetrate through the room next to us. "Tea, did you get that paper work done?"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba, it's right there if you'd like to look at it..."

Kurama gripped my arm tightly. "Kaiba," he hissed more excitedly than nervously. He pulled me over to the room. "I didn't think he'd be here, but we're in luck."

I could at least remember that Seto Kaiba was Hiei's lawyer. Or...had been anyway. Kurama raised a fist to knock at the door, but a young woman opened it and stepped out, letting out a surprised squeal when she saw Kurama. He smiled and gracefully caught her books as they flew out of her arms. He flashed a charming smile and handed them back to her. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you."

The brunette blushed hotly and gave a couple of fast nods. "T-That's alright..." she stammered, blushing again.

Then I understood, the clever little terd. He was using his charming good looks to get by Kaiba's secretary. As soon as she scurried away, face still red, I folded my arms across my chest and gave Kurama a scolding look. "I saw that."

He looked honestly surprised. "What?"

"You totally manipulated her!"

His eyes widened, his countenance looking taken aback. "I did no such thing! I merely handed her books back to her!"

I rolled my eyes and marched by him into the room. "Flirt." I had huffed by him with the intention of symbolizing that the conversation was over, but I had forgotten which room I was so boldly walking into. I blushed to my ears when I saw a man stop his fast paced typing to raise an amused eyebrow.

"I must say," he said slowly, "that's one I haven't gotten yet from a young woman walking into my office that I haven't spoken to."

"S-Sorry!" I stuttered helplessly. "Not you, I mean, I didn't mean that towards you, my friend..."

Kurama stepped in the room behind me, obviously enjoying my small torture. "I'm Kurama, this is Botan," he greeted pleasantly as if we were sharing lunch at Wendy's or something.

The man closed his laptop slowly and propping his elbows up, neatly folding his hands as a leverage for a chin. He was obviously less than amused. And, as much as I hated to admit it, it scared me a little. This man had rich brown, stylish hair that allowed a few pieces to hang in his face. His eyes were a piercing blue that seemed as if they had never had a laughing moment, intently serious and unnaturally focused. Even slightly slouched over as he was, he held his head in a commanding aura, his body positioned as if he were on a throne, not a swivel office chair.

Combine that with his 'silent and deadly' eyes and just looking at him urged one to flee on the spot. Every time he moved, the very air seemed to vibrate with notes of 'I am superior to you'.

I gave an involuntary shudder. So this was Hiei Jaganshi's lawyer. The image I had conjured up of the actor seemed even more innocent looking once I placed him next to Seto Kaiba.

"Mr. Kaiba," Kurama interrupted the silence with a soft cough. "We'd like to ask you a few questions....if that's alright?"

The lawyer's eyes narrowed suspiciously and I shivered a little again. "Are you journalists?"

I shook my head vigorously, anxious to get him to get rid of that suspicious look. "No, not at all!"

He seemed to consider this for a moment. "I'll use that against you in court if you are, in fact, in any way associated with the press."

My chin trembled slightly even though I knew the threat meant nothing to me, since I _wasn't_ associated with the press. Kurama, however, didn't seem petrurbed at all. "As would I."

Kaiba seemed satisfied with that answer and leaned back in his chair in a more relaxed way - which still wasn't very relaxed at all. "So what were your questions? If you'd like a lawyer, you'll have to set a date with my secretary, Ms. Gardener."

Kurama chuckled. "We don't want a lawyer."

Kaiba gave a rough smile and flourished a hand towards the two black chairs in front of his desk. "Take a seat then."

I gratefully took a seat in one of the chairs, glad for the chance to finally rid my feet of the pain of standing on broken shoes. After Kurama sat down, he gave Kaiba a very serious look, while I was content with fiddling absently with my hands.

"We'd like to discuss your last case defending Hiei Jaganshi," Kurama informed him calmly.

For the first time, Kaiba seemed to show interest in what we were saying, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. It was quickly washed away with his usual cocky smirk and he picked up a pen to twirl carelessly in his hands. "Not one of my better cases."

At this comment, I finally felt the urge to speak. "I was aware that you won that case, Mr. Kaiba--"

"Just Seto, or just Kaiba, thank you."

"--against very challenging odds," I finished my sentence and bristled uneasily, fully aware that he had allowed Kurama to call him Mr. Kaiba.

He gave me the smirk that seemed to always dawn his face. "The case turned out as it did because of Kagome Higurashi." He sighed and gave a sideways smile. "That girl is an excellent lawyer and she gets what she wants. She wanted Hiei to go free."

My hand gripped the edge of the seat. "How do you know?" I whispered, my voice barely audible. I turned my head to see how Kurama was taking this news and was shocked to find that he looked perfectly calm - if not, slightly irritated about something. Had he known this already?

"Well I was there, wasn't I?" Kaiba said, chuckling to himself about something apparently only he thought funny.

"Perhaps you could tell us about the case?" Kurama inquired, his face remaining in that stone set calm.

Kaiba brought a hand up to cover his mouth in an obscured way, his blue eyes narrowing in thought. I almost smiled despite myself - he looked kinda cute like that. I mentally laughed. In the last week of my life, I had been graced to meet quite a few attractive young men actually - I was turning into a guy hound...

Finally, after a few moments of anxious silence, Kaiba shrugged carelessly. "I don't know why you'd want to know, but I guess it won't hurt to tell you."

_Kaiba's Flashback_

_I couldn't stop tapping my pen against the desk, the only way I could let out the tight anxiety that was forming in the pit of my stomach. I was almost afraid I was going to put a dent into the table when Hiei roughly grabbed my hand._

_He let out an amused snicker and pulled the pen from my hands. "Stop it. You're looking nervous - it's sort of freaking me out."_

_I grunted and snatched my pen back, fixing him with a hard glare. How could he look so calm?! He was being tried for attempted murder for hell's sake and that could land him a life sentence in prison! Not to mention that Kagome Higurashi was the prosecutor. As much as I hated to admit it, I was a little nervous._

_No, not nervous - Seto Kaiba didn't get nervous, like Hiei had said, for anyone. I was merely anxious._

"Uh...doesn't anxious and nervous mean the same thing?" I inquired innocently, gazing between Kurama and Kaiba.

Kaiba glared at me angrily and I suddenly felt a small similarity to a mouse. "Do you want me to finish the story or not?"

I gave a nervous laugh. "Continue, my mistake!"

_Anyway, as the jury slowly filed in, I stole a glance at Kagome, sitting all calm and relaxed at her desk, chewing slowly on gum. Now I really wanted to beat her. I was taken by surprise though, when she glanced at me and gave an unexpected grin, twinkling her fingers in a girly sort of wave._

_At first my mouth fell open in slight surprise, but then I realized she was mocking me and it took all I had to not walk over there and knock her over the head with my briefcase. Seeing my angry look, her eyes widened in suprise and her mouth slanted to the side how a child looks when they know they've done something wrong. She looked back at her hands and mouthed words that looked particularly like, 'My bad.'_

_I didn't look at her again until the judge came in. As normal cases go, the prosecutor presents their case first. Kagome began as anyone would, discussing what happened in the case. Her first witness was just some passer-by that had been on the streets._

_I had expected it to be huge, intimidating - fireworks flying everywhere! But, her case sounded like one of a student fresh out of Harvard. I countered her witnesses easily, warding off her evidence like it was dust. I was more than a little perplexed, to say the least._

_But then, she announced she would be calling her final witness, Hiei. Now, I knew she would use Hiei, that wasn't what troubled me - what troubled me was she said it was her final witness and she hadn't used Inuyasha OR Kikyo. The two people that I had thought would be my biggest problem defending Hiei._

_And I wasn't the only one either. Inuyasha suddenly leapt to his feet in the audience section, looking positively livid. "What?! Final witness! Kagome, what are yo--"_

_"Order!" The judge's hammering pounded through the court room. "Order in my court! Sit DOWN Inuyasha!"_

_The model plopped down in an angry huff, glaring more at Hiei than Kagome. She seemed to ignore his outburst and breezily rose to her feet._

_Hiei walked calmly to the stand, looking unusually confident for someone about to be interrogated by one of the fiercest lawyers in the world. He quickly repeated the oath and Kagome began her questioning._

_"Hiei Jaganshi," she began in a loud, demanding voice. I had the briefest image of her yelling at the top of her lungs, Hiei slumped down in his chair, tears flowing from his eyes - but that idea was squashed when her voice turned gentler as she faced him. "Would you say you drink sometimes, Hiei?"_

_He looked down in shame. And that was the point I started to realize something wasn't right. I knew Hiei pretty well, being his lawyer and everything, and I knew he wasn't the type to feel shame about anything. I hadn't thought, with his overly large pride, that he even knew the meaning of the word shame. But, his voice came out sounding pitiful all the same. "I'm afraid more than sometimes even."_

_Kagome looked surprised, but....it looked like a fake surprise. "Oh? __Would you say you're an alcoholic then?"_

_Hiei's face sharpened angrily. "No!"_

_"But you drink more than sometimes."_

_"Yes."_

_"Sometimes could be four times a day, Hiei! So more than sometimes could be 6, 7 drinks a day! Help me out here!" She slapped her hands on the podium in front of him._

_"Not that much!" he defended hotly._

_"So three times a day?"_

_He opened his mouth again, but she cut him off. "Or is it just a strong drink?"_

_"I--"_

_"Or an entire quart of--"_

_"Just two tesquilos!"_

_The judge and the jury gasped into silence. Kagome merely straigtened, smirking triumphantly. Hiei looked embarrassed at having been outwitted. Yet, embarrassed wasn't a common emotion for Hiei either. Something was wrong..._

_Kagome began pacing the floor slowly. "Tesquilos, huh? If I'm remembering correctly, isn't that....what was it again?" She tapped her chin in thought. "Ah, yes! An entire pint of the strongest type of tequila?"_

_"No!" Hiei looked damn right flustered._

_"But you just said you drunk that every day."_

_"Not every day."_

_"But some days?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Which days?"_

_Hiei glared at her angrily. "How should I know?!"_

_Kagome grasped the podium again. "The night you attacked Inuyasha!"_

_"No!"_

_Kagome actually stood up again, looking perfectly calm. "Oh, okay then." _

_I held my breath, knowing this was merely a pause before a huge explosion. Kagome began to hum a soft song, loudly enough that most of us could hear it. For the first time, I was utterly confused at her antics. This must be what all the other lawyers she'd faced felt like - I was finally getting to see Kagome Higurashi work her court magic._

_Suddenly, Hiei bolted upright in his seat. "Stop it!"_

_"You don't like the merry go round song, Hiei?"_

_He glared at her bitterly. "No." His voice dripped of sarcasm._

_"Brings back bad memories?"_

_"Why do you care?!"_

_"Don't you like to drink away your memories?"_

_"Maybe!"_

_"It's against the law to drink on children inhabited areas."_

_"I was drinking there because that's where we used to date!"_

_"That's no excuse to strangle the guy!"_

_"I didn't mean to get that drunk, I couldn't help it!"_

_This time the entire room gasped in surprise as Hiei unwittingly admitted to getting severely drunk that night. Even I had to admit, the interrogation had been performed brilliantly, strategically - it took a good lawyer to crack someone like Hiei. _

_But no one else was seeing what was plainly obvious in my eyes. Yes, it was a great discovery - but it was a great discovery for his defense! With that kind of confession, he could get away with nothing more than alcoholic charges. Especially since he had let it slip on accident._

_I froze. Or he had made it seem like he slipped on accident. I looked at Hiei's stunned face, to Kagome's clearly triumphant one, and then back to Hiei's. That's when I saw it. His lips tilted barely visibly upwards and he gave her a quick wink. Her eyes glowed for a second in response before both had plastered their previous looks again. _

_Heat pumped through my veins as I abruptly rose to my feet. "Hiei is not an alcoholic and I know for a fact that he does not have access to the strongest type of tequila. His sister made sure of that and I can bring her in to testify!"_

_Kagome and Hiei whipped their heads around to stare at me in shock. Pure, honest surprise - from both of them. I had done it, I had caught the two liars in the act and they knew it. And I wanted to know why they were doing what they were doing. "I would like to have a private word with my client please," I snapped skittishly._

_Hiei and Kagome exchanged weary glances before Hiei followed me stiffly into another room. Normally, the prosecuting lawyer would object to this action and say that the defendent was leading the witness, but as I expected, Kagome did nothing._

_As soon as the door behind us closed, I glared at Hiei. "What is going on out there?!"_

_He returned my glare full blow. "Nothing is going on out there. You're winning your god damn case against Kagome Higurashi so don't be complaining!"_

_"Only because she wants me to win!" I hissed in reply, finally admitting that she had gained control over the outcome of this trial._

_Hiei folded his arms acrossed his chest and observed me through narrowed eyes. "Would you prefer I go to jail, Kaiba?"_

_"Of course not!" I snapped irritably. I sighed, allowing my shoulders to slump. "I just didn't want to win like this."_

_Hiei smirked knowingly. "Just consider this not one of your better cases."_

_I gave him a dejected look. "I suppose that is the only way." I glanced towards the door leading back to the court room. "So why is Kagome helping you?"_

_Hiei avoided my gaze and shrugged. "The hell if I know. But I'm not about to argue with her."_

_"So you're going to walk away from this with probably no time in jail."_

_"We're aiming for rehab," he replied with a smirk, opening the door and walking out._

_I followed him with a shake of the head, still more than a little confused about the whole situation. We walked back into the court room to find Inuyasha hissing angrily at Kagome, no doubt degrading her about her less than impressive performance. I noticed that Hiei stiffened angrily._

_As soon as we entered, Inuyasha shot us an angry glare and returned to his seat. The rest of the trial lasted all of twenty minutes. Now that I knew what was going on, I actually helped support Kagome's ideas, as she did with mine._

_At the end, the outcome was a very unexpected one. Well, it was unexpected to everyone but myself, Hiei and Kagome._

_Hiei had just gotten away with attempted murder with little more to pay than a few weeks in rehab. Mental instability from excessive use of alcohol._

_End Kaiba's Flashback_

I closed my mouth, finally realizing that it had dropped open in surprise. "Wow..." I breathed. The case sounded like it came straight out of a murder mystery fiction book.

Kaiba shrugged. "A little confusing I suppose, but that's basically how it went."

Kurama stood to his feet and held out a hand for Kaiba. "Thank you for sharing that."

Kaiba took it with a slightly bewildered look. "Glad I could help..."

Kurama nodded and released his hand, quickly walking out the door. Stunned for a moment, I only stared after him before giving Kaiba a quick smile. "Thanks again, bye!" I rushed after Kurama, finally catching up to him when he was at the outside door. "Hey, why'd you leave so fast?"

He glanced at me uneasily. "Was there reason to stay longer?"

I retaliated slightly from his irritated tone. "I guess not."

He didn't answer again as we moved outside, slowly walking down the stone stairs. I sighed and glanced up to look over the highly expensive and trendy sports cars that decorated the parking lot. It was then I noticed a large truck amidst the cars, looking highly out of place.

Kurama noticed it as well, but only when a young girl popped out from the side with a smile on her face, dusting her hands off carelessly. She had silky raven hair that flew in careless waves down her back. Oddly, she had a strange resemblance to Kikyo, with the exception of her softened features and warm, caring eyes.

Before I could blink, Kurama was flying down the steps, jumping over hoods and through tires with such amazing agility, I suddenly didn't doubt his years as a highly trained thief. "Kagome!" he yelled, making the girl pause in her motions.

_So that's Kagome!_

Kagome's eyes widened nervously and she scrambled to open the door of her truck, trying to get in. Unfortunately, Kurama flew to her in a quick burst of speed and slammed the door shut. She took a nervous step backwards as Kurama approached her.

By now, I had managed to at least make it to her truck, arriving just in time to witness Kurama shooting Kagome a dirty look. "You look unusually happy. Maybe you haven't heard?"

Kagome's nervous look didn't disappear, but she straightened herself defensively. "Heard what?"

"Hiei's been murdered."

Her face twisted from anxiety into anger. "I don't believe you! Of course I've heard!"

Kurama smirked. "Then I return to my previous comment, you look particularly happy for knowing he was murdered..."

Kagome's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What are you getting at?" She brought her briefcase up to her chest, clutching it tightly.

"I saw you at Oliver's."

I had finally caught my breath from running to keep up with Kurama, but it didn't matter as I could still find nothing to say. What WAS Kurama getting at? Obviously I was missing something. I rolled my eyes. _Again._

Obviously, Kagome knew what he was talking about because she raised a hand and slapped him cleanly across the face. "You've always had a problem with-- oh! I don't believe you!" Her voice narrowed to a deadly whisper. "You think I did it."

I took a step backwards in surprise, jumping slightly as something pricked my leg. I looked down in agitation to find she had a curved metal piece sheltering her tire, shaped oddly like a J. I was snapped out of my glaring contest with the decorative piece of Kagome's vehicle as Kurama's bitter voice cut through my thoughts. "With good reason."

"What?!" I interrupted loudly. "You think Kagome killed him?! Why didn't you tell me!?"

Both ignored my outburst as Kagome's eyes grew slightly misty. "No! I hate Inuyasha, he betrayed me! I don't care what you think, I loved him!"

I blinked. Wait now...if she hates him, how can she love him? I growled silently and dug into my pockets for my sunglasses, intending to put them on in a poor attempt to hide my confusion. I flipped them in my fingers the way the kid in _Down in the Gutterhole_ did, but -bless my clumsy fingers- they slipped as the wind gave a harsh blow, tossing them out of hands.

Before I could recover them, -the amazing luck continues- they hooked onto the shirt of biker who was taking a short cut through the parking lot. "My glasses!" I cried, running after him. I glanced back to find Kurama still engaged with Kagome. I figured they wouldn't miss me much, so I turned back and continued to chase the biker. "Hey! Stop!"

The biker left the parking lot and whipped around the corner, heading onto the sidewalk. "I'm talking to you!" I yelled again. He was apparently deaf because he suddenly whipped into an alley, taking another short cut no doubt.

I ignored the side ache I was getting and sprinted around the corner, into the alley. Suddenly, I found myself on the ground, the air completely gone from my lungs. I yelped in pain as I glanced up to see the figure I had run into. He was sitting on the ground, his jeans ripped and muddly, a large cloak pulled loosely over his head, shadowing his face from view. He groaned irritably and rubbed his head. "Watch where you're going!" a cold, masculine voice snapped from beneath the hood.

I flushed hotly and glared at him. "Hey, it's half your fault too ya know!"

He snickered in amusement. "Whatever." He hauled himself to his feet, not bothering to brush the dirt off of himself. Not that it mattered, he was already dirty enough. I realized he was probably homeless and I instantly felt bad for my harsh actions.

"Sorry," I said with a small smile. "It probably was my fault, I whipped around the corner pretty carelessly."

The figure paused, seeming to consider this - looking like he was examining me, but I couldn't tell with the hood. I noticed that for a full grown man, he was quite short, a little taller than me - but that wasn't saying much. Finally, he chuckled softly. "Well, well, you're pretty and kind." He reached two gloved covered hands up and pulled his hood off. "Botan." His hair was jet black, spiked unnaturally and long pieces hung in his face, shadowing his already mysterious looking features. A starburst of white played out in the tumble of dark slightly above his forehead.

His face was tanned and his features were sharpened and looked practically sculpted. His eyes were a intricate mixture of dark reds, observing me softly with the outmost confidence etched in them. Dirt and mud played on his face, but on him, it looked like it belonged there. Despite myself, I gave a nervous gulp. God damn this man was attractive. Meaning, oh yes, he topped the list out of all the attractive men I had recently met.

He had made my breath catch in my throat AND he knew my name. I thought I was going to faint. "H-How do you know my name?" I finally managed to stammer.

He reached a hand down for me to take. "You sound offended."

I could only shake my head in argument as I took his hand, letting his strong arm pull me up. He let go and took out my sunglasses. "Were these what you were looking for?" I nodded slowly. He smirked and twirled them in his fingers EXACTLY like the kid in _Down in the Gutterhole._ I would have mentioned this to him, except the second I had the glasses in my hands, I also felt the cold metal of the barrel of a pistol pressed at my throat.

I gasped despite myself and my eyes widened in horror as I stared back at the beggar. A pit of fear started to form in my stomach as I saw how completely calm and relaxed he looked. "Now I don't want to repeat myself, so listen carefully." I remained frozen. "Stay out of the way and don't meddle into the dealings of the murder of Hiei Jaganshi."

I couldn't possibly understand his motives, but I certainly wasn't going to question it at the moment. I still remained frozen, even though my brain told me to nod if I didn't want my head blown off. He smirked, seemingly understanding my silence. "Good. I would have hated to ruin that pretty face."

I clutched my sunglasses tighter, feeling my palms going moist. He removed the gun and placed a finger under my chin. I wanted to kill myself, but I couldn't deny the fluttering that appeared in my stomach from his closeness. "Take care, onna," he whispered and I felt the sensation of a pair of warm lips brushing across my cheek. I blushed hotly and hardly realized when he swerved his boot to kick my feet out from under me. I tumbled to the ground ungracefully before I could think to slap him.

I spat out dirt and gathered myself quickly, but when I whipped my head up, he was already gone. I stared into the dark alley blankly, unwittingly bringing a hand up to my cheek where I could still feel it burning from the touch of his lips.

* * *

Sherkoni - Aha! So it appears some of you are quite smart as you were right to think Hiei was indeed not dead! Heh heh...now I have to change the summary. n.n;;; Please review, it really inspires me to write new chappys faster. 


	4. Incident at Oliver's

Sherkoni: -dies- Is anyone even still reading this story? . Probably not. -looks at the eight months ago update-

sigh-

Well, then I continue for me. ;

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Incident at Oliver's**

* * *

(Botan's POV) 

This was turning out to be such a _pleasant _day. I grumbled and hauled myself to my feet again, brushing the dirt off of my practically ruined jacket. Who had that been? I frowned.

My mind reeled. Was it Hiei's murderer? Whoever it was, he had to be associated with Hiei's murder somehow, otherwise, why would he have felt the need to threaten me like that? I was starting to make my head hurt with the possibilities when a frantic voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Botan? Botan! There you are! Where did you go?"

I turned to see Kurama entering the alley, a worried look across his face. I smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. I just lost my sunglasses."

His lips twitched. "You and your sunglasses..."

I didn't want to exchange light pleasantries right now. I fixed him with a hard stare, determined to get straight to the point. I was sick of being confused, and back there with Kagome I had been the most confused I'd been since we started this whole ordeal. If he thought I was going to let the issue drop, as if it meant nothing, he was sorely mistaken. "Why didn't you tell me you suspected Kagome?" His eyes became defensive, but I didn't let him speak. "And furthermore, why do you suspect Kagome?"

"It's along story Botan–"

"One that I think I should hear, actually." I placed my hands on my hips, fixing my stance with determination. He only stared at me helplessly, obviously searching for some way out of this. I took a commanding step towards him. "Tell me, Kurama."

His shoulders slumped in defeat, and he turned away from me. Exhaling slowly, he began. "It seems I've got a lot of explaining to do. Well . . . . Kagome is my cousin."

My jaw literally dropped in surprise.

He continued, still not meeting my gaze. "We've known each other since we were kids. We were both really smart in school, and we were close friends. Afterwards, she used her impenetrable wits to become a lawyer, and I used mine to steal precious artifacts. Needless to say, we drifted apart. I hadn't seen her in four years when she wrote me a letter saying she had been hired as Inuyasha's lawyer. I was in the Reikai Rehabilitation Center at the time. I was happy for her, and we began seeing each other again. After a little while, I could tell she was developing feelings for Inuyasha. So you see, although not many other people knew, Hiei wasn't the only one left heartbroken when Kikyo and Inuyasha . . . well, you know."

_Poor Kagome, _I thought to myself. Kurama took a shaky breath and continued. "I suppose that's why I really hated Inuyasha. Because he hurt Kagome like he did. And then," his face dawned one of confused thought, his brows furrowing, "and then she did something that I'll never understand. She started seeing Hiei. I think it was revenge against Inuyasha. Those are never good motives for getting into a relationship, and so naturally it ended bad. She began to really like Hiei - not just pretend."

He looked at me sadly. "So I apologize, that's why I was so irritable in the courtroom. Kaiba's version of the trial only confirmed those suspicions. Kaiba said that Hiei didn't know why Kagome was helping him out. But Hiei did know. Kagome had developed feelings for him."

He stopped. My mouth was still hanging open, and I slowly closed it. Things had just gotten more complicated. So, in revenge against Inuyasha, Kagome had begun to date his arch enemy, and in the process had ended up _really_ liking him. But I was still confused. Kurama's confession, if anything, only made his accusation of Kagome seem more weird.

"I don't understand. If she liked Hiei, then why do you think she killed him?"

"Because," he growled, his eyes darkening. "About a week or so before Hiei's murder, Yusuke, Sango and I were out to eat - against policy, I know, and I happened to look out the window across the street. There, in front of the popular restaurant, Oliver's, was Kagome and Inuyasha. At first I thought they might be arguing, but Inuyasha had a pleading look on his face. Before I could even process that they were together, they kissed. I was enraged at both of them. They were betraying my best friend behind his back." He stopped talking, his hands clenched into fists. "And then Hiei was murdered. Kagome's always been a compassionate person, and I know she didn't want to hurt Hiei. I hadn't thought it possible, but now I think that she might have just killed him to get him out of the way."

"Except Inuyasha's in jail."

"What?"

"Remember the hair, the fingerprints? Either Inuyasha did it, or he was framed. Why would Kagome frame Inuyasha if she wanted to be with him?"

Kurama looked honestly taken aback. "I- I hadn't thought of that... But think about this. She's the best lawyer in America - don't you think she could get him out of jail?"

"Oh," I admitted. "That is true. It makes her look less suspicious as well." I sighed. We were back to square one again. It seemed every new piece of information we learned only created more questions, more loopholes. I was just destined to be confused. However, Kagome's previous statement, _"__No! I hate Inuyasha, he betrayed me! I don't care what you think, I loved him!"_ suddenly made a lot more sense. She meant she loved Hiei.

I winced and leaned up against the brick wall, my bottom end sore from being knocked around so much today. "So what did she say when I left?"

Kurama shrugged. "Not much else. She told me to keep my nose in my own business and let her deal with her grief in her own way. Did you notice that? She did NOT look all that sad..."

"No," I agreed. "She didn't. We'll keep her on our list of suspects."

We lapsed into silence, each of us absorbed in our own theories and thoughts. After a few minutes, Kurama shifted uneasily, running the toe of his sneaker in the dirt. "Now where do we go?"

A good question indeed. We had gotten a lot of angles on this murder, but I thought it was time to get one that wasn't in Hiei's favor. "I think we should pay Inuyasha a visit."

The look on Kurama's face was priceless. He looked as if he'd rather eat human waste. "You're kidding."

"C'mon Kurama. It could help!"

He grumbled irritably, seeming not at all happy with the idea, but finally crossed his arms and replied, "Fine..."

* * *

(Inuyasha's POV) 

"I - did - not - do - it."

How many times was I going to have to say it? How much of my taxes did these morons suck up? Again, they were shaking their heads at me as I were some juvenile delinquent that was denying redecorating a wall with the empty spray can still in their pocket.

"Alright, pal, whatever you say." The two officers stood to their feet. They didn't believe me. What else was new? "We'll be back tomorrow."

"Hey," I said, raising up out of my slouched position. "Don't I get another phone call?"

The first officer gave me a sickening smile. "Sure kid." He tossed me the cell phone from his pocket. Most likely it was rigged to some fancy-smancy FBI device, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get hold of Kagome. I'd only been calling her for the two miserable days I'd been stuck here. Shooting the officers a dirty look, I picked up the phone and quickly dialed Kagome's cell.

It began ringing. And ringing. _I swear to god, if you don't answer this phone right now, Kagome..._

She hadn't answered the other times I'd called. I was preparing for the same rotten luck when I heard a click on the other end. I wasn't sure if I imagined it, but I thought I heard a distant sound of snickering. I quirked an eyebrow. What the hell?

A voice came on the other line. A voice that wasn't Kagome's. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. This line is disconnected."

I wasn't always the smartest crayon in the box, but I knew that a normal disconnection message would have been automated, and they would have not known my name. "Who is this?" I snapped into the receiver.

I was greeted with a dial tone. The voice had been male, and it sounded vaguely familiar, but they hadn't said enough for me to determine for sure. "Shit..." I snapped the phone shut, a look of disbelief across my features.

"Who was that?" an officer asked smugly, picking up his phone.

"Your mom," I retorted with a snort. I wasn't about to cooperate in any way with these over-rolled, overpaid peacocks.

The two officers exchanged a look with each other before sighing and reaching for the door. But it opened for them as a young, flustered secretary came in. "Excuse me. Mister Inuyasha has visitors."

_Kagome?_ I thought hopefully. But the two people who walked through the door behind the secretary were not Kagome, or anyone related. Hell, I would have settled for Kikyo. But instead I got the _last_ person I expected to see. Hiei's best friend, Kurama.

Next to him was a girl I didn't recognize. She had soft blue hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail, and large pink-hued eyes. Her cheeks were flushed a little, and she was looking at me funny. Almost as if she couldn't believe she was meeting me. Then I remembered that I was a famous model.

I was not seriously being visited by Kurama and a fan.

A rough laughed escaped my throat. "Kurama! What brings you to my humble abode?"

He shot me a disgusted look, which I was only too happy to return. The girl interceded our fierce optic war, placing a hand on Kurama's arm. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, Mr. Inuyasha..."

The two officers frowned at this announcement. "You can't just come in here and ask our suspect questions."

"Yeah," the other one put in. "You can only talk to prisoners during visiting hours and only if you have a relation to the suspect."

Maybe these two idiots would spare me another verbal thrashing from one of Hiei's admirers. There was actually a lot more than I would have thought. I was getting hate mail from all over the world from heartbroken girls. And a few sympathy letters from my own fan groups, of course.

"Um," the secretary interjected timidly. "Visiting hours are now..."

The first officer shot her a silencing look. "Well, they're not related."

"Yes we are," Kurama argued. My eyes widened. Like hell we were. As if I'd ever be degraded enough to share any type of blood with the slippery fingered little worm.

I opened my mouth to argue this point, but then my eyes caught the girl's. She was looking at me pleadingly, begging with me to go with this ploy. Her eyes seemed to dance with compassion, seeming to silently be saying that this was my way out.

I knew I shouldn't believe some gut feeling I had. Gut feelings hadn't gut me much of anything. But the words that came out of my mouth were not, 'Yeah, he _wishes_ we were related.' They were, "He's my cousin. Let us talk."

The girl smiled brilliantly and Kurama gave me an odd look. I returned with my own look of feigned innocence.

The first officer was not please by this turn of events, and that made it worth whatever hell this upcoming conversation would bring. His face was red. "Fine. But they have to talk in the visiting room!"

And with that, he gripped my collar and hauled me to my feet, towards the door. He marched me into the hall, Kurama and his girlfriend following close behind. He brought us into the visiting room. The ones like they have in the movies, with the lined up rows of phone booths. Prisoners on one side, their lovers on the other.

Kurama took a seat at one of the booths and I sat at the other end, noticing that he had chosen to sit between two other people when there were plenty of empty ones about. Handcuffs limiting my movement, I managed to pick up the phone and glare across the glass. "Why'd you pick this one? There are other ones with no one around!"

He smirked at me. "If there are others about, it makes us look less suspicious." He nodded towards the officer at the door, not really paying attention to us.

I growled silently. He would know. "Well then let's get this over with." I looked at the blue-haired chick who had pulled up a chair next to Kurama. "And who's your girlfriend?"

I smirked as a light rinse of pink washed over his cheeks. "She isn't my girlfriend, and her name is Botan."

She grinned at me and waved. I only narrowed my eyes. Was she seriously this happy... naturally? Upon seeing that I wasn't returning her smile, hers fell and she glanced away uneasily. I ignored her. Turning back to Kurama, I gave him a bored look. "Anyway."

"What do you think we want to ask you about?" Kurama said. "Hiei's murder."

I rolled my eyes. "Great. Just what I need. Well, I'll tell you what I've told everyone else. I didn't do it! I hated the little creep, but I wouldn't kill him." I met his gaze firmly.

I wasn't lying. I really hadn't killed Hiei, but I knew odds were highly against me. I had hated him with a passion and my fingerprints were found at the crime scene. Kagome would get me out... she always did.

"What if hate wasn't your motive?" Botan asked quietly. I gave her an odd look. "What if you were jealous of him and Kagome?"

The color drained from my face. She had struck a chord, and from the look on her face, she knew it. How did she know that Kagome and Hiei had been an item? No one knew that! Not even Kikyo. I only knew because I could tell by the way she looked at the spikey-haired freak. She used to look at me like that. But I ruined it for myself... driven her away...

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the rising emotions. Back to the situation at hand. How did Botan know so much? And who was she anyway? Some type of detective? Yes, I admitted dismally to myself, I had been jealous. But I still wouldn't have killed Hiei over it.

"Look, first of all, I wasn't jealous. And even if I was, I wouldn't have killed him." I frowned. "He's not worth it."

They were both silent for what seemed like an eternity, thoughtful expressions across their faces. Finally, Botan glanced at Kurama and they exchanged a look. Kurama turned back to me.

"How would your story change if I told you that I know about the incident at Oliver's."

I felt my eyes widen in surprise. Good-NIGHT. These two knew _everything!_ I knew my look of shock had destroyed any chance of denial. I remained silent though. I remembered that day at Oliver's clearly.

Flashback

_"I only came to decline your dinner invitation." __Her voice was like ice, no surprise there._ _She shifted her bag on her shoulder and squared her chin. She did that when she was bracing herself to ward off any argument._

_I even missed that. I missed everything._

_"Kagome," I said softly. My voice sounded pitiful. What was the matter with me? I was Inuyasha! I got what I wanted, when I wanted, and how I wanted it. I could get any woman in the world I wanted. Except her. I'd betrayed her and she left me._

_I wanted the best of everything. And she was the best. The kindest, the most beautiful. She was perfect in every way in my eyes. Hiei didn't deserve her! I could make her truly happy, give her what she really needed. What she deserved._

_"Inuyasha, don't." Her face hadn't shifted. "Whatever was between us... it's over."_

_Her voice was so steeled, I couldn't tell if it was because she really hated me that much, or because she was forcing herself to say it. I hoped it was the latter._

_"Kagome, I'm sorry–"_

_"Nothing I haven't heard before."_

_"But–"_

_"Hiei and I are happy, thank you very much."_

_Those words stung harder than she would ever know. Did she know how badly this was eating me inside? I didn't realize how much I needed her until she was gone. Lost to me. And to the person I hated most. Nothing hurt worse than that._

_"Okay," I said, my voice cracked. I had to accept this. But I couldn't accept this! I loved her! _

_I froze. I loved her? I couldn't... I'd never loved anyone other than myself... But the thought had appeared so clear in my mind._ _I couldn't deny it. I did. _

_"May I just tell you then, before you leave..."_

_She raised a curious eyebrow. "Yes..."_

_"Kagome," I began. Pride was such a hard thing to swallow. But I'd have swallowed it through a tiny straw for Kagome. "I love you. All I ask, is that you don't hate me for loving you."_

_Her cold mask fell away, revealing the soft and tender face I knew so well. Her eyes were filled with surprise, her mouth formed into a small 'o'. "In-Inuyasha...?"_

_I couldn't resist her any longer. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers, kissing her timidly. Something I'd never done before, the timid part I mean. But any feelings of shyness quickly left as her lips melted against mine, her body collapsing onto mine, where I wrapped my arms around her small frame possessively._

_Oh yeah. I loved her._

End Flashback

I clung to that memory whenever the stupid cops became too unbearable. Whenever my cell-mate licked his lips suggestively. If I was to get sentenced to life in prison, that kiss is what would keep my going.

I looked calmly at the crime-solving duo. "My answer wouldn't change at all." And why would it? If I knew Kagome still had feelings for me, then I knew there was still a chance. And so I'd kill Hiei to be rid of the only problem in the way. Ooooh... that's why.

"And you don't think Kagome did it?"

_What!_

My eyes turned feral. "Are you kidding me? Kagome! You've flown too many loops over the bend if you think a girl like that is even capable of plotting murder," I said. "You're her cousin for hell's sake. You know her as well as I do!"

Kurama sighed. "You're right..."

I felt my first pang of sympathy. He had lost his best friend. He was obviously willing to blame anyone for the murder. I could feel for him. But I wouldn't let him pin the blame on Kagome. Or me, for that matter.

Ha! I wasn't a total bastard. I had just thought of someone other than myself, _first._

"Why are you doing this? Just revenge against Hiei's killer?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well that..." Kurama frowned passively.

"And the fact that Kikyo is trying to get Kurama arrested, or killed, for framing you," Botan finished.

My eyebrows arched speculatively. "Sounds like Kikyo..." I frowned to myself. Speaking of the actress, she hadn't contacted me at all since I'd been in jail. Well at least I knew where my true loyalties lied.

I glanced at them, running my tongue over the roof of my mouth in thought. If they found Hiei's true killer, then I'd be let free. And although I felt a little bit guilty over thinking it, I would have Kagome all to myself. I was sure she needed a shoulder to cry on about now. Unlike me, she'd really liked the little weasel.

"Keep me updated, okay?" I said seriously. "I wish I could help you get into the higher places, but they don't exactly let you write 'let them in, signed, me' notes."

After I had spoke those words, I was face with two identical sets of evilly gleamed eyes. I leaned back a little. What were they thinking? Botan glanced smugly at Kurama. "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Most likely," he chuckled.

I was confused. "What? What are you thinking?"

"Inuyasha," Botan said, a grin playing on her lips. "We're busting you out."

Then I did the something for the first time in my life.

I fainted.

* * *

Sherkoni: Muhahaha... . 

Next chapter: Finally, we get a glimpse at Hiei and Kagome's situation...

FAQs (from the reviews)

**Hey, just wondering, but does onna even mean anything?**

Yes. It's Japanese for woman. Not that he's Japanese in this story... -crosses out word in story-

**What the hell is going on?**  
That is a very good question.

**What's the deal between Kurama and Kagome?**

points to previous chapter- Answer your question? No? Well... then I'll just tell you straight out. Kurama's gay and is going to run off and join Kagome's hippie band.

**Look out John Grisham, here come's Sherkoni!**

Stand by while my ego inflates to the size of Eurasia.

**Can't we just kill off Kikyo instead?**

pulls out kitchen knives- Lead the way.

**I just want to say that I love you and this is the best story I have ever read.  
Actually, I lied. I don't love you.**

wipes tear away- I never loved you either... -sniff-


End file.
